Shakedown (GTA Vice City Stories)
Shakedown is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories given to protagonist Victor Vance by Marty Jay Williams, leader of the Trailer Park Mafia, from his trailer in Little Havana, Vice City. The mission becomes available after completing Cholo Victory. Mission The mission begins with Victor Vance looking for Marty Jay Williams at his trailer in Little Havana, although he only finds Marty's wife and daughter: Louise Cassidy-Williams and Mary-Beth Williams. Marty turns up and verbally abuses Louise, threatening both her and their daughter with violence. Victor manages to introduce himself and the pair leave to take care of business. Victor drives Marty to a Mal Viento store in Little Havana and dispatches of the four Cholo gang members at the store. Marty decides to put the stores protection rate up and then to take a Cholo protected store: Verdi. Victor and Marty persued the store clerk to pay protection after destroying stock and killing four Cholo gang members. Marty congratulates Victor and says he may have more work for him. Script Victor Vance: Hello? Marty? Phil Cassidy sent me. Oh. Hi. Louise Cassidy-Williams: Marty ain't home or nothin'. Victor Vance: Oh, oh okay... Well do you know when he's gonna be back? Louise Cassidy-Williams: I don't know nuthin'. Excuse me. Marty Jay Williams: What do you want boy? Victor Vance: Nuthin'... are you Marty? Marty Jay Williams: No. Now get gone, boy. Bitch! BITCH! GET YOUR SORRY ASS OUT HERE. I though I told you to clean this shit up. Louise Cassidy Williams: Marty, Mary-Beth's been sick. Marty Jay Williams: Don't be using that baby as an excuse, Louise. 'Cos I'll hit her as well as you. Victor Vance: Are you Louise? I'm a friend of Phil's. Marty Jay Williams: A friend of Phil's? Well, why didn't you say so boy? I'm Marty J Williams. Victor Vance: I was too busy watching you threaten your wife. Marty Jay Williams: Well, we was only playing around boy. Louise Cassidy-Williams: He didn't mean nothin' by it. He only hits me when I deserve it. Victor Vance: Oh yeah? Well Phil says you guys might have some work for me. I'm Vic Vance. Marty Jay Williams: Yeah. Sure. I got a few things need taking care of right now, as a matter of fact. Drive me. And Louise - you better have this shit cleaned up before I get back. YOU GOT ME? (Victor begins to drive Marty to the Mal Viento store in Little Havana). Marty Jay Williams: A business interest of mine is having trouble with some idiots that need putting straight. Victor Vance: What business are you in? Marty Jay Williams: I look after people, and they look after me. Sometimes I have to remind them of their obligations if they don't. But mostly I just mind my own business. You mind yours, pal. (Victor drives Marty to the Mal Viento store in Little Havana). Marty Jay Williams: Ok, we're here. Now get on in there and teach them idiots a lesson. Victor Vance: You're not coming? Marty Jay Williams: Why would I employ a dog then bark myself? Go sik'em pal. (Victor kills the two Cholo gang members outside and enters the building). Mal Viento Clerk: Please... I can't afford to pay any more protection. Cholo #1: You don't pay - you don't stay. Fuck this place up. Who the hell is this hero? (Victor kills the two Cholo gang members inside and Marty arrives). Marty Jay Williams: You've done real good Vic. Mal Viento Clerk: Marty... he's with you? Marty Jay Williams: What're you doing letting scum in your store. My protection don't run no daily visits. Marty Jay Williams: Are you hot for me boy - is that it? You wanna see my pretty face here everyday? Mal Viento Clerk: What? I.... no...? Marty Jay Williams: For wasting my time your protection rate just went up. C'mon Vic. These Cholo boys normally protect a store nearby. Now it's gonna need new protection. Let's go get it. (Victor begins to drive Marty to a Cholo protected Verdi store). Victor Vance: You're running a protection racket? Marty Jay Williams: And more besides soon enough. C'mon. Put the pedal to the metal. Step on it. (Victor drives Marty to the Cholo protected Verdi store). Marty Jay Williams: This is it. Let's get in there and bring them into the fold. Verdi Clerk: But, I pay protection to the Cholo. Marty Jay Williams: I don't see them protecting you any. Vic - get to work. Victor Vance: Marty, this ain't right. Marty Jay Williams: You want to get paid - be a man. Or are you all hat and no cattle? (Victor smashes up some of the stores stock). Verdi Clerk: Please. I don't want any trouble. Marty Jay Williams: That's why you need us. (Victor smashes up more of the stores stock). Verdi Clerk: Please. (Victor smashes up more of the stores stock). Verdi Clerk: For God's sake. This is crazy. (Victor smashes up more of the stores stock). Cholo #2: Fuck them up. (Victor kills the four Cholo gang members). Verdi Clerk: Okay. I'll pay. I'll pay. (Victor and Marty leave the store). Marty Jay Williams: You've done a man's job today. I might have more for you. See you around. Reward The reward for passing the mission is $500 and unlocking the mission Fear the Repo for Marty. External Link * Shakedown mission on YouTube by GTAmissions - PlayStation 2 Version Category:Missions in GTA Vice City Stories